


Dishonest

by SiLkY_3



Series: Estrange life happenings. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Distrust, First Meetings, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLkY_3/pseuds/SiLkY_3
Summary: God he was stupid for not telling Kei.“ Kei. I’m -“ sorry isn’t enough to excuse what you’ve done. So please leave. We’ll see you at the hospital tomorrow for the paternity test.”With that said, Tetsuro watched his husband walk down the hall and into the kitchen. The little girl watched him with golden eyes. He wanted to glare at the girl and to blame her existence but knew it wasn’t fair on the toddler.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wide world!  
> Here is the next part of estrange life happenings!

__How they end up with a one year old at there door step with her grouch of a mother glaring imaginative holes into there skulls was beyond them. Tetsuro was gobsmacked and Kei wanted answers.

How does a one year old girl, spitting image of the man that’s standing next to him look up at Kei with adoring eyes.

Kei mind swamp with unknown questions and old insecurities.

 

Tetsuro though. He looked ready to throw himself off the balcony. It’s been one year since he and Kei split and rekindle there relationship. Six months into it , they got married and brought an entire apartment complex. Seven months later they’re greeted with the very woman Tetsuro slept with and she has a child. A child that could possibly end his marriage.

 

Actually. His life. Because he has not told Kei about his one night stand, let alone how he’s been in contact with her. Technically speaking. She somehow got ahold of his contact details...

 

That was a month ago.

 

Tetsuro groaned inwardly and glanced at his husband. His heart jumped at the awe look but Kei eyes showed it all.

This made Tetsuro even more guilty of the situation.

 

Kei was at a loss of words. That’s all He can say. The toddler stood before him, drool dribbling down her front and the most adorable smile that quickly melted his heart. Deep down, Kei knew this was his husband daughter. Who needs a paternity test , when the girl is a spitting image of the man himself. Kei wasn’t sure how he felt at the moment. All he can think of was the 5 W’s and the how. Well he could easily answer the How and the Who , it’s the other four he couldn’t exactly pin point an answer.

 

The woman in question was getting impatient and her facial expression said it all. That means she’s here for one thing. She dumping the kid on them.

 

One side of the blonde was saying take the child no questions asked but his other side was saying to question his husband. Tetsuro in the other hand. He was a mess inside and his brain was short circuiting. Simply put.

 

“ I’m fucked “

 

Kei heard from his husband who was staring at the little girl. Bells rang inside of the blonde. Warning bells. Not the kind that jingles away in slow melodic kind of way. It was one of those blasted warnings bells that blow your ear drums. Kei knew something was up the moment Tetsuro said those words.

 

Good ol mother here was tapping her heels against there doorstep with a scowl. “ wouldn’t be a surprised if you answered your phone, Kuroo “

 

Tetsuro flinched and Kei sent a blank look at his husband.

 

“ it’s more revolting to see you with your husband at the door. Anyway I’m here to drop YOU’RE daughter and you to sign these papers. “

 

Anger surged through the blonde as he heard what the woman said, even more so since the dandy woman was literally abandoning her own child.Tetsuro on the other hand was spouting about how he will not take the child and refusing to sign the paperwork that she presented. Kei was an absolute shock and the woman who he has no clue who she is, was arguing with him. Kei noticed the little girl was starting to fret and tremble from the loud voices. Instinctively, He reached out to the girl and she quickly let go of her mothers hand and into the blondes embrace.

 

Both mother and father pause in there heated argument and watched as their daughter snuggle into the blonde neck, sniffling away. Kei was bouncing the child and rubbing soothing circles on her back to help calm the girl. He hummed his favorite nursery rhyme, twinkle twinkle little star and instantly the little girl calmed down. After getting the child to calm down, Kei faced both parents and glared at the woman and then his husband. He saw the paperwork that needed to be signed and snatched them from her.

 

“ does it have to be him signing the papers or can I do it since we both share the same name. “

 

The woman in question stood in shock and her mouth dropped. Tetsuro was also in the same state. Instead of waiting for permission, Kei grabbed the pen from the woman breast pocket, causing the lady to sound like a screeching baboon ( her over drawn red lips granted that name ) and signed the papers. After doing so, he flicked the papers back to the woman causing them to flutter in the air. The little girl mother scrambled to get them before they fly away.

 

Ignoring both idiots, Kei grabbed whatever gears the little girl came with and walked inside his home, slamming and locking the front door.

 

 

•

 

 

Tetsuro was outside with his one night stand in complete disarray. he could not believe his husband took the initiative and signed the papers when he clearly didn’t want the child. The woman, Mayu was finishing picking up the papers that Kei threw back at her. She stood and dusted of the little dirt and faces the messy haired male. Clearing her throat to grab his attention, Tetsuro merely glanced at her.

 

“ don’t bother getting into contact with me. I won’t be coming back for her. She’s your child and I don’t want anything to do with her. “ Mayu stated. “ all her medical records, birth cert and other necessities are inside her bag.”

 

Adjusting her the papers in the correct order, Mayu placed them carefully in herhandbag. “ I’ll pay for child support. That’s it. See ya “

 

Tetsuro didn’t acknowledge her or say anything in return. He was still processing what was going on. He just realized his husband had locked him out of the house and he knows Kei won’t open it til the morning. But he really needs his husband to open up so they can sort this out.

 

Just as was about to bang on the door and yell on top of his lungs,the door suddenly opened and he was yanked back inside the house. Getting his bearings together, he faces Kei and grimaced once he saw how majorly fucked off his husband was.

 

“ I’m fucked. “

 

Tetsuro jolted and frowned at Kei. Before he can say anything his husband threw an overnight bag at him.

 

“ you can stay at Kou and Keiji house. Keiji will be here in 20 minutes.”

 

Tetsuro froze. What?

 

“ you’re kicking me out? “ he questioned. Tetsuro felt anger swirl inside of him. “ are you fucking serious”

 

Kei didn’t flinch at his husband tone nor did he acknowledge the anger that was seeping through the cat like man expression.

 

“ no. Your leaving until you figure out why I’m kicking you out. “

 

Tetsuro snapped.

 

“ the hell! “ he dropped his bag and stormed up to his husband and grabbed him by his collar. A snarl ripped through his mouth and he growled at Kei.

 

“First you sign the fucking papers! Then you just take the child without my consent!” Tetsuro was yelling and he was livid with Kei. “ I clearly told Mayu I have no interest in that child! I don’t even know if she’s actually mine!”

 

Kei glared at Tetsuro and shoved the offending hand off his shirt and pushed Tetsuro back a tad to give himself some space.

 

“ I did what was necessary and you obviously knew this was happening and didn’t think to tell me, me who his your husband. A man you live with that was called revolting on his own front door step just moments ago and don’t get me started on how you two acted in front of a child who was on the brinks of tears.” Kei yelled.

 

He’s never raised his voice. Not when everything went downhill during there first fight, not when they have massive fights like now. But Kei wasn’t going to stand still and let his husband push a child away who doesn’t deserve to be neglected.

 

“You obviously knew of her and been in contact. When were you going to tell me about this Kuroo! Well? “

 

Tetsuro opened and closed his mouth, trying to speak but the words were stuck in his throat. Kei was right. He didn’t tell the blonde about Mayu, he didn’t tell him of being in contact ,he sure as hell didn’t tell his husband of the possibility of being a father.

 

Kei was trembling with anger. His eyes started to sting and his glasses were on the brink of being fogged. He stared at Tetsuro, hoping the man will front up and explain, to own up and stop being selfish. To take responsibility for his child. Kei has a feeling this was a mistake that happened during there break from each other but the thought still left him aching.

 

“ Kei.. please “ Tetsuro tried to reason but Kei shook his head.

 

“ we’re married. We made vowels. “

As Kei stood with his heart out on his sleeve and the vulnerability clearly written on his face, Tetsuro knew he really fucked up.

 

“how can you hide something like this?”

Kei voice cracked and the tears came out. Tetsuro felt his chest constrict and the anger that was there was replaced with heart ache .

 

Tetsuro swore to himself he’ll never make Kei cry again. But here they are. Kei in tears and Tetsuro being kicked out.

Wanting to comfort the blonde but paused when the little girl came peeking around the blondes legs. She was clutching on tightly and she was attempting to glare at her biological father.

 

“ Ba. Ba “ she whimpered. “ go. Go. “

 

Kei heard the child and quickly wiped his eyes and re-adjusting his glasses. He crouched low enough for the little girl to climb into his arms and snuggle back into his warm embrace. Tetsuro saw the loving and fond look his husband gave to the little girl.

 

God he was stupid for not telling Kei.

“ Kei. I’m -

 

“ sorry isn’t enough to excuse what you’ve done. So please leave. We’ll see you at the hospital tomorrow for the paternity test.”

 

With that said, Tetsuro watched his husband walk down the hall and into the kitchen. The little girl watched him with golden eyes. He wanted to glare at the girl and to blame her existence but knew it wasn’t fair and the toddler. Instead he sighed in frustration and gathered his overnight bag. He better leave before Akaashi got here or else he would have to stand and listen to his bro’s lover lecture him and call him every insult he an think of.

 

He fucked up.

Kuroo just hopes he won’t be receiving divorce papers when he reaches the hospital in the morning.


	2. Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning / evenings! 
> 
> This chapter is late as I planned for this to be up last week., but as you know, it was angst week and my focus was mostly on completing it. This chapter is longer than the first and so will the remainder of chapters for Dishonest. Other than that, I like to thank everyone for taking the time to read and also enjoy it. 
> 
> Here’s chapter 2 , Terms.

It was morning and Kei didn’t sleep a wink. The toddler that was dropped off by her mother was restless throughout the night. Actually the little tyke that caused his sleepless night, her name is Yuki, who is currently using him as a large pillow and Keiji as a foot rest. Seriously. It was worth it.

Kei smiled as he hummed to himself. his fingers carded through long black hair. The blonde happy mood turned sour. The conversations from the previous night slipped into his thoughts and replayed itself like an annoying monologue. He was angry at his husband. Angry and hurt. When Keiji came over last night, five minutes after Tetsu left, he asked the blonde if he was upset because Tetsuro slept with a woman during the break up. Kei responded with a firm no. He went on and told Keiji why he actually was upset with his idiotic of a husband. 

Tetsurou was ready to abandoned his daughter. Technically speaking, they don’t know if Yuki is biologically his or not, but it still doesn’t excuse him from saying he wants no part of the girl. Father or not. Kei’s next problem, Tetsuro planned on never telling the blonde. One year of marriage, and almost seven years as couple. Not once has Tetsu ever hid anything from him. It hurt. His heart felt like insistent needles poking and prodding, feeling a way to stab in his aching heart. Hearing his husband being in contact with a woman he slept with, who told Tetsuro time and time again about the possible chance of being a father. Kei’s eyes blurred as he felt his eyes prickle. God he was a mess when he hasn’t had a decent amount of sleep. 

Beside him, Keiji shifted and then Kei heard the tell tale signs of the male rising from his slumber. Stretch of the arms, crack from his back and then the heavy sigh. Kei watched Keiji roll over to face Yuki and he. 

“Morning.” Kei whispered. His voice heavy. Instantly Keiji sat up. Eyes wide awake. Carefully the pretty man leaned over the sleeping child soothed Kei’s worries with a gentle stroke to his hair. 

“Morning.” Keiji replied with his usual monotone. “You’re worrying again.”

Kei merely shrugged and moved his blurred vision towards Yuki. Keji did the same. “ she’s beautiful “ Keji said.

Kei didn’t say anything, only wished his eyes were clear instead of seeing blurred images. He often thought of getting his eyes laser. At the moment he’s contemplating. 

Keiji could see the ticking time bomb the blonde was forcing himself to believe or how to fix things. Sometimes he wished Kei would do things he felt were right and not question his own motives. Even if they were selfish reasons. Right now, Keiji has half the mind to drill a hole in Tetsuro stupid brain for being a moron. Honestly. His steel grey eyes went from Kei to the little sweet pea who was cozily snuggled up against the blonde. The scene before him was one he wished he took a picture of. Fondly, Keiji pressed an affectionate kiss to the blondes temple. 

“Come on.” He whispered to Kei.  
“We better get up and get ready.”

Honey eyes softened as he registered what Keiji said and nodded his head.   
“Better get this over with.”

 

•

 

Back at the Bokuto household, Koutarou was being his usual self. Annoying and loud. But twice as loud and thrice the annoyance. Tetsuro had his face literally under the couch cushion. His bro was purposely banging pots and pans, thinking he could fool him by pretending he’s cooking. Anyone who knows Kou, the owl like man cannot for the life of him..... 

Cook. 

Bokuto Koutarou, National volleyball player, one of the top five spiker’s world wide. And yet. He can’t make a decent meal. It was laughable. Groaning, Tetsu decided to get up with a huff. His head hurt from overthinking, the punch he received as he walked through the front door and of course Kou. Tetsu understood the animosity behind the punch. What he didn’t understand is why, Kou thought Kei did the right thing by taking the child and signing the papers. If he remembered correctly.  
Kou didn’t think it was selfish of Kei to do what he did, it was more of seeing a mother abandoning a child and forcing it upon someone else who she claimed to be the biological father. The salt and pepper haired man went on saying about life lessons and how he, Kuroo Tetsuro was an idiot. 

Tetsu folded the makeshift bed and placed it in the cupboard down the hall. He was about to go to the bathroom when he felt a sudden shiver up his back. Slowly turning around, he almost  
Screamed like girl when Kou said boo.

“The fuck?”

Kou laughed manically and jogged back towards the kitchen. Tetsu eye twitched. He knows he deserves a lot of things, but sneaking around and giving people heart attacks. That ain’t one of them. Walking back to the kitchen he heard Kou ask if he wanted tea or coffee. One thing Kou was good at besides volleyball, scaring the living shit out of people or hugs. (Biceps Tetsu. Biceps) Kou was a master at making tea and coffee. Came in handy during there college years as he worked as a barista for three years. 

Sitting at the kitchen table, Tetsu sat quietly as he waited. Kou looked over his shoulder as he made his friend a cup of tea. He could tell Tetsu was overthinking things again and sighed outwardly. Maybe he shouldn’t of punched his friend last night. 

Finishing up with the tea, Kou handed the cup over and sat opposite him. Tetsu eyes were everywhere but his friend, even when he said his thanks. 

“You gonna explain or do I have to beat it out of you.”

Tetsu spat his tea out and looked at his Kou with wide eyes. He didn’t expect the sudden question.

Irritated. Kou asked again. 

Tetsu looked at the table too and sighed. “Kei.. -“

“No.” Kou cut in. “Tsuki done nothing but be reasonable. And you lot call me the moron.”

Tetsu snorted. “Reasonable? He should’ve consoled with me-“

“Shouldn’t it been you, who should’ve consoled with Tsuki first?.”

At this Tetsu stomach dropped.

Kou straightened in his seat and took a sip from his cup. “Even before yous got back together. Weren’t you suppose to tell Tsuki about Mayu-san. You even married him and not once did you mention anything.”

Tetsu was gobsmacked. This. This is not what he signed up for. Especially this early in the morning. In his mind, he suppose he should’ve mentioned about Mayu, but all he could think of was about getting Kei back. Even when he told Kou that he’ll forget about the blonde when they broke up or when he mentioned late last night how having a child will be a mistake or they’ll regret so early in there marriage. Even when he thinks back to what he said last night, Kou was angry. Still is , judging from the questions.

Kou phone buzzed. He knew it’s from Keiji. He ignores it. Even though deep inside his inner child is stomping around and telling him to hurry up and answer. But the pro volleyball player knew Keiji will understand. Kou wanted answers. Truthful answers.

Kuroo looked at his friend. Guilt clearly written in his eyes. But Kou wasn’t having it.

“Tsuki did what his instinct told him. Take the child in. If you were put in his shoes, would you do the same.?”

Tetsu sat for a moment and thought. Would he do the same? Or would he give the child back. The answer was already on the top of his tongue.

“No.” He said. Loud and clear. “I would’ve thought rationally before agreeing to anything.” And he was speaking the truth. Kou could tell but the feeling of uneasiness sat heavily in the pit of stomach. Looking down at the table where his hand fiddle with his cup, the pro volleyball player sat in silence. Thinking. 

“Don’t hurt yourself now Kou.” Tetsu said jokingly. He was clearly trying to cheer up the mood a bit. 

Golden brown glared. His mouth opened to retort but the sound of his front door being knocked interrupted him.

Frowning, he look at the clock in the kitchen. It read 11:06am. He knew Keiji and Kei won’t be at the hospital til 13:30pm and have no plans of coming here. So who could it be. 

Tetsu felt clammy all of sudden. Like he knew who was at the door. Raising his platinum eyebrow in question, Kou stood up and Walt’s down the hall.  
Tetsu strained his ears to hear and he felt sweat dropped down his forehead. A feminine voice echoed down the hall followed by Kou excited greeting.

“Mama Tsuki!” 

“Oh goodness me, look how grown you are.”

Tetsu face palmed. He got nervous over nothing. The knock he heard on the front door was Kei older brother way of saying, ‘ hey I’m here. Open up or I’ll start pestering.’. Kei mother, Noemie knew of this. Tetsu stomach dropped and his palm clammed up again.   
Dear old mother is here. Which means-

“Tetsuro, son. Why aren’t you greeting me like you’re usual obnoxious self.” 

Oooh boy. Tetsu knew that tone all to well. Kei mother may be fluent in Japanese considering she is European descendant. I.e , mother Tsukishima is a lovely french lady who was raised in a home of wealth. From what Kei has told him, mama Noemie was taught proper etiquette from a young age. So when he heard mama Noemie tone of voice by accentuating her french vowels with Japanese. Tetsu knew he was in the shit.

Tetsu swallowed loudly and stood from his seat and bowed politely to his mother-in law and said his greetings. As he straightened up, Koutarou the fucking bird brain was sending him a shit eating grin. Tetsuro eye twitched and he had to force himself from saying anything stupid. 

Tsukishima Noemie, tall and graceful. Long golden blonde hair tied in an eloquent bun, no strays of hair out of place. Her eyes were sweet honey amber, like her youngest. Sweet is a exaggeration. More like cold sweet honey amber orbs. Her lips painted ruby red. Her smile was tilted, genuine but cocky. Her features is a prime example of what Kei looks like. If Kei was a woman. But his beautiful husband will forever deny the fact his features are on the feminine side. 

“Noemie-san. What brings you here?”  
Tetsu asked politely. 

Noemie tilted her head with her long thin index finger, tapping as she thinks. Suddenly she smiled wickedly. 

“Why?” She asks sweetly. She patted Tetsu cheek lightly and suddenly she had her son in law cheeks squished together, causing Tetsu lips to moosh. 

“I’m here because a birdie woke me this morning, claiming my youngest son is heartbroken by his husband. foolishness.”

Tetsu was seriously considering In giving his best friend the ass kicking off a life time. Because one, Kei never calls his mother about there problems. Two, only time Kei brings mama Noemie into anything serious is of a big event was happening or he misses her. 

Noemie lets Tetsu face go and claps her hands together. “Shall we have tea here or should we head out, this lovely cafe i spotted in the middle of the city?”

Both men stood still for a moment.

“Cafe it is” Noemie nominates and spins on her heel and walks back out the front door.

Tetsu punches Kou arm as the door clicked. Kou yelped in surprise and glared. 

“Next time you and Keji argue, I’m calling grandma Akaashi.” 

Kou spluttered at the blackmail and yelled after Tetsu who left.

 

•

 

They were at the cafe in 20 minutes and seated outside. Mother dearie wanted to soak in the natural sun light.   
Hot and cold tea sat in front of each occupants and the silence was almost painful. Almost. 

Noemie hummed as she blew her tea. She could feel the tension roll off her son in law in waves and she revelled in it. So she decided to go for the punchline.

“Explain why my son had to relive a traumatic moment in a small version of you?” She bluntly asked. Her voice held nothing back but brutal honesty. 

Tetsuro flinched. His heart raced. Stomach clenched and dropped. Throat was closed up making it difficult to answer. Kou on the other hand was enjoying himself. He was sipping his iced tea, content and happy, while slyly giving his friend a cunning smirk.

Tetsuro couldn’t answer.

Noemie could see this and her stern gaze turned soft. She reached out and patted her son inlaw hand. 

“May I ask why you’re refusing to acknowledge the possibility of you being a father.?” 

Again, Tetsuro couldn’t answer. How can he. Reality is. He can’t fathom the idea of being a father. A child who was born from a one night stand mistake. A child who was born and raised without a father figure in her life. Tetsurou felt his brain overload with possibilities of how this child life will play out. Mainly because, if the little girl does happen to be his daughter, the reaction she’ll get once people hear that her parents are two men and not a woman and a man.   
Simply put, he was afraid. It doesn’t excuse his reaction or giving Kei a hard time... and the trust.. 

Tetsu felt like he was going to cry, but the gentleness he felt from the Tsukishima woman was comforting. 

Kou sat back. He watched critically as his friend wallowed in his thoughts. So, while his best friend cries himself into that rooster head of his, why not stir more shit just get a proper answer. 

“Remember that evening when you and Tsuki popped over home. It wasn’t long after you two sorted out some things. Tsuki went off with Keiji for a few hours.?”

Confused, Tetsuro asked why.

Kou looked up at the ceiling trying to figure out the appropriate words. He wasn’t sure if mama Tsuki knew of this but he needs Tetsuro to know.

“Tsuki spilled out his insecurities two nights before. Claiming how afraid he was to be in a relationship with you. Afraid that one day or night, that you’ll actually leave him for a woman.” Kou started off. He sighed. Frustrated with the whole conversation already. “Remember how Tsuki wished to give you a family, even though he couldn’t. He was heart broken and crushed and most of all, he berated himself.”

Tetsuro Head was bowed. Of course he remembers that night all too well. It was the most heart wrenching moment he’s ever faced. The gut wrenching he experienced that night. He made dam sure to never give Ke-

Tetsuro inhaled sharply and Kou looked relieved that his message got across. Mama Tsuki looked skeptical. 

Kei always wanted a family. Wether it was Surrogate or adoption. They talked about it, even set plans in motion for a lil one to come in there lives. Tetsuro wanted to drown himself. Kei didn’t get angry for sleeping with a woman. His tsundere of a husband was upset because he kept something so vital behind closed doors. A child. Tetsuro groaned inwardly and covered his face with his hands. 

“I fucked up.” Tetsu whispered. He felt motherly hands run through his messy hair. Peeking through his fingers he saw his mother inlaw smile at him.

“You did. But what are mistakes if they’re not fixed. Hm?”

Tetsuro smiled as he removed his hands. His heart felt a little lighter. Maybe he did over exaggerate... 

 

•

 

Arriving at Tokyo general hospital, Tetsu and Kou walked towards the waiting area. Mama Tsuki had left them at the cafe after she announced she was needed elsewhere. 

Tetsu couldn’t help but feel relieved after Kei mother claimed she wasn’t angry, just frustrated that both of her sons are being stubborn. Son. The word alone makes the Raven haired feel loved and assured. Mostly a forgotten word, a memory that once meant the world to him. His father disowned after Tetsu confessed he was dating a man. It was messy and.... and Kei.. 

Tetsu shook his head from his dreadful past that almost made him commit murder. Kou was talking away as usual but Tetsu wasn’t paying any attention since he was to preoccupied in his thoughts. Til he heard the giant beef head yell out his husband name, followed by a scolding tone of ‘Koutarou’. 

Honestly, Tetsu should count himself lucky. He stepped into the waiting area, expecting to see his husband already in the seats. He was surprised to see no one. 

“Where’s Kei?” Tetsu asked out loud. His heart skipped a beat. Kei wouldn’t...

Keiji scowled at the other raven.   
“He’s taken Yuki for a walk.” 

Tetsu eyebrows furrowed. “Yuki?”

Keiji scowl turned sour. “The child’s name is Yuki.” He deadpanned and stood from his seat. “I’m going to find a vending machine.” With that said, Keiji left the two on there own.

Kou was ready to blame Tetsu for his husband sudden bad mood but stilled once he saw a little girl with black pig tails, the most adoring smile and she was wearing a frilly baby blue dress. Her cute little feet were adorned with white flats. Clutched to her chest was a small green dinosaur plush that both men recognized. Her other hand was being held by pale fingers. 

If anyone were to offer Bokuto Koutarou a life supply of meat or the chance to see this lil angel grow up into a beautiful woman. Kou will gladly retire from volleyball and decline any amount of meat. 

“Bro. She-she’s. BRO! and you were ready to throw her away!” Kou exclaimed. His excitement clearly vibrating off Koutarou in waves and Tetsurou just stood there. 

Tetsuro golden eyes looked at the little girl who, in all honesty, does look like him. Yuki has his cat like eyes, gold and cunning. Her adoring smile was half tilted, almost soft but held mischief and from the looks of her hair, she has inherited messy locks. Stomach twisted into knots and heart pounded erratically. Yuki is...

Doubt overcame him in a second and he couldn’t help but think of the negatives. 

Kei saw them as he stopped and looked at both Tetsu and Kou . Kou looked excited upon seeing Yuki. Keiji isn’t around from the looks of things, so if Kou decided to launch himself across The waiting room and straight towards him and this small child he’ll need to interfere before the toddler gets startle. Yuki felt a slight tug at her hand as she was slightly ahead. Curiously, she looked back at the tall man. Kei saw this and sent her a reassuring smile. Crouching down to her level he opened his arms for her to climb up and Kei gently held her against his chest. The plush dinosaur was smooshed against her cheek and his chest. Kei whispered to Yuki they’ll be meeting someone and walked on over to Koutarou. 

Tetsu was watching closely. Observed how careful his husband was with the small child. It made his stomach flutter. Tetsu could tell Kei was nervous, overwhelmed, anxious and mostly, he had fear. Fear was present in those honey amber eyes and Tetsu has no one but himself to blame. 

Kou was vibrating where he stood. Excitement was washing over him and he had to pinch himself from launching himself to his favorite blond and this small little bean that looked like her.... well she looks likes Tetsu. Wether his friend admit or not. Yuki looks identical. 

Before introductions could be said, they heard the Kuroo family name being called out. Both husbands stood rigid for a moment.

Yuki was too busy staring at a large human owl. She wanted to pet it. So, curious as a child and when she felt Kei move away from the owl, she squirmed in his hold and started making baby sounds. A little frightened, Kei quickly place the child down to see why she became fussy. Yuki held herself up straight as her legs adjusted. She looks back at the blonde who was concern. The dinosaur plush still held tightly, she pointed at Kou. 

“Et.” She cooed. “Et bir bir” 

Kou had stars in his eyes and Kei wondered how the hell he understood the child gibberish. Tetsu was staring. 

For extra emphasis, Yuki stomped her feet and pointed at Kou again. 

“Et bir bir” Yuki whined. 

“Bro! She called me a bird! A BIRD!” Kou yelled. Keiji just happened to see the commotion and walked over and he saw his husband flail about. 

The doctor called out “Kuroo” name again and Kei quickly picked the child up. “We’ll play with the bird later Yuki. We need to see the doctor.”

The one year old child pouted and her eyes filled with tears. Kei quickly hushed her and bounced her a little to help ease her before following the doctor. Tetsurou soon followed behind.   
Leaving Keiji and Koutarou in the waiting area.

 

•

 

The doctor explained what was needed for a DNA test or in other words, Paternity test. Yuki has her mouth swabbed and blood drawn. She cried a little from the needle and Kei made sure to calm the little girl by swaying gently and humming a tune. Eventually, Yuki fell asleep from her crying and Kei’s soft tune. Tetsuro never took his eyes off his husband. Admiration swell within and he had half the mind to tell the doctor to forget about the testing and be done for the day. But he knew, he needed to be sure. 

If Yuki does turn out to be his daughter, Kei and he still need to discuss her situation, their situation. A life we’re they have to put ones on hold to raise the child til she’s ready to be put in daycare. Their life have to be rescheduled and adjusted to ensure Yuki is property taken care of. Something both men cannot do since they’re in there prime of their careers. 

After the doctor swabbed and with drew blood from Tetsuro, he further explains the approximate time they’ll need for the results. Rolling his sleeves down and soothing the area that was pricked, Tetsuro gestured for Kei they could leave. Both of them still haven’t spoken since last night. Personally for the raventte, it was a little off putting and he really wish he could here Kei voice. 

Before they walked back to the duo who was waiting, Kei stopped walking, being mindful of Yuki Incase she wakes. Tetsu also did the same and looked up at his husband. Tetsu didn’t expect to see apologetic eyes swooning with unshed tears. Springing into action he quickly placed both his hands on the blondes cheeks and rubbing soothing caresses and quietly asking what is wrong.

Kei wouldn’t look at his husband. He felt guilty for kicking Tetsu out last night, even more he was upset with himself for signing those papers and causing an argument. 

Tetsu was getting a little agitated from Kei’s silence. 

Kei finally looked at his husband and Yuki grizzled in her sleep.

“I’m sorry.” 

Tetsu froze. Eyes widened as he took in his husband apology. With a heavy thud of his heart, he felt his throat constrict. Kei wasn’t suppose to apologise. Tetsu was. And that made him feel even worse. 

“Kei...” Tetsu said. He was unsure on how to approach. Kei just shook his head. 

“I’m,.. I really am sorry. Im sorry for kicking you out last night, I’m sorry for signing those pa-

Tetsuro covered his husband lips.  
His own eyes welled up. 

“The one who should be apologising, is me. Not you Kei.”

“B-but I”

Again Tetsuro shook his head causing raven locks to sway. “The only thing you did wrong was marrying this fool who continuously hurts you. Brings you to tears and breaking promises.”

Kei stood back abit and listened. 

Tetsu gave Kei a smile. “You’re heart in the right place....”

“And what if Yuki really isn’t your child... then What.” Kei questioned. “My heart may of took over and I, myself accepted Yuki before any consideration on your behalf. I’ve apologized for my wrong doings Tetsu.” Kei said. His voice strained in a whisper. “I don’t think I’ll have the heart to-

Tetsu grabbed his husband face, meanwhile, Yuki stirred a bit from the sudden force of being rocked a little.   
Placing his forehead against the blondes, Tetsu hushed Kei from his thoughts. 

“First off. I’m sorry.” Tetsu whispered and soothes Kei with a quick peck to his lips. “I’m sorry for my behavior and not telling you about Mayu-san. I’m mostly sorry that I made you cry again.”

Kei choked and more tears swelled in his eyes causing his glasses to fog. Tetsu smiled softly.

Kou was right. He was an idiot.  
He just hopes that things pan out well when those results come in and give them the final Verdict. As he thinks of those things, he felt warmth blow against his neck and gold eyes glanced down. Yuko was sleeping peacefully in Kei arms.

“She’s beautiful” Kei said.

Tetsuro didn’t say anything. Just observed the sleeping child. 

 

 

His mind was conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and hoped you enjoyed chapter 2. I plan for chapter 3 to come out next week Tuesday   
> (Monday for majority) 
> 
> To clarify certain points of this chapter Incase you have questions. 
> 
> 1\. Tsuki mother is French & Japanese. Her last name is Tsukishima, her fathers name. 
> 
> 2\. Tsuki experiences abandonment because his own father left him at a young age. 
> 
> 3\. Tetsu varies a key point in this chapter that involves his father. That’ll be explained in chapter 3.
> 
> 4\. I’m planning a part 6  
> Of estrange life happenings, so be on a look out for it!
> 
> In case readers have questions and I’ve answered the ones your curious about, here’s brief input. If I haven’t, please don’t be shy and ask. 
> 
> Other than that, thank you lovelies and I hope to see you all in chapter 3!


	3. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and for most. 
> 
> I AM VERY SORRY!
> 
> i sincerely apologise for this coming out almost a week late. 
> 
> Reason-  
>  IPad went and carked itself.  
> iCloud was a douche and my files went... I’m going to say narnia cause that’s what it felt like. One moment it was there and ping. It’s gone. -_- impressive right.   
> On another note. I managed to get this written from notes I jotted down and memory. 
> 
> Also will apologise if this seems rushed or way too many mistakes. I’ll be editing after the story is finished. 
> 
> Further ado. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I’ll see in chapter 4!

Dishonest-3

 

Everything went by smoothly as the married couple continued on with there daily lives. Including Yuki. Tetsuro still feels conflicted and lost as he helps with the little toddler. Earlier today, just after breakfast, Kei got a call from the hospital advising the results are in and asked if they would like for them to send the proof of DNA match or come in. Tetsu husband asked for the results to be delivered. He was fine with agreement since he’ll feel comfortable at home then in a examination room.   
His blonde husband looks nervous as he told him of the news. Tetsu knows why. But he didn’t do anything that’ll assure the blonde. everything will be alright. Well. Another reason as to why Kei is a bit distant with him is because he went and put his foot in it and said, 

‘aren’t you getting a little attached.’

His tone of voice was quiet and a little annoyed. Envious even. Tetsu didn’t realize his outspokenness will force his husband to back off immediately. 

‘Sorry’ was Kei quiet murmur. 

Kei eyes that shined with happiness, turned dull. The smile he’s been sporting for the last two weeks, big and genuine, replaced with sadness and guilt. His expression was so open and carefree, Tetsu ruined it by saying something unreasonable, yet it was reasonable in his opinion. For the last week, Kei has kept his distance with Yuki and Tetsu could tell the little girl has noticed the blondes sudden change of attitude towards her. 

 

It was just after 6pm, Tetsu and Yuki came home from visiting the Bokuto’s. Kei asked if his husband could leave him be for a few hours and Tetsu was more than willing to let the blonde be on his own for a while. Yuko climbed down from Tetsu back and called out to her favourite human. “Key! Keeeey!” Yuki yelled. 

“Yuki. It’s Kei, not Key.” Tetsu corrected the child. Yuki puffed her cheeks out and turned her head upwards. Something Kei would do when Tetsu embarrass the blonde. The lawyer sweat dropped. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Kei.....” he said as in afterthought. But something felt off.

Suddenly he stood rigid as he notice the house was too quiet and how dark inside was. Usually when one of them is out and are coming home late, they’ll leave at least one light on for them. Tetsu gold eyes examined every little surface and object. Everything seems to be in exact order. Shoes still neatly tucked in the shoe rack, house slippers nicely lined in front of mat. The coat closet was partially opened but Tetsu deems it safe. Yuki didn’t move from Tetsu, she clutched the man hand tightly and quietly whimpered. His eyes looked at the little girl in amazement. Yuki must’ve sensed something was off.   
Crouching to her level, Yuki for the silent message and quickly climbed back into Tetsuro arms. Her small frame tucked into chest and the raven haired male felt his heart flutter. Tetsu felt his throat constrict and he forced himself to stay quiet. Nibbling his lower lip, he whispered to Yuki to stay quiet and he walked down the hall and into the living room. 

The t.v was and there was no sign of his blonde husband. Feeling a little worried and a bit anxious, Tetsu switched the lights on in the kitchen and living room.   
Yuki let out a little shriek causing Tetsu to squeak. Kei was standing in the kitchen facing them with a towel on top of his head. He clamped a hand around his own mouth to stop him from screaming. Tetsu eyes bulged and he was sweating.

“Wha..what the hell are you doing!” Yelled Tetsu. Yuki flinched in his arms and Kei also did the same but more subtle. Scowling, Kei huffed in annoyance and walked past the two and turned the Tv off. 

“I was in the shower when I heard Yuki call out. I’m sorry for startling you.” Kei said. “I’m sorry Yuki for scaring you. It won’t happen again.” The blonde whispered. He moved forward to kiss the child forehead but he froze. Instead he petted her head and pecked his husband in greeting. 

Tetsu felt his heart thudding hard against his chest as he watched the emotions that played in his eyes.   
Frustration. Guilt. Loneliness. Sad....

Love. 

Love was heavily present in the blondes honey amber eyes and guilt consumed Tetsu as he observed his husband. Kei falling deeper and deeper in love with this child. The adoration he held for Yuki was strikingly breath taking, Tetsu felt like he just ripped everything away, imprisoning his husband, the lawyer felt his insides churn unpleasant as he notice the longing in Kei’s eyes. 

Yuki didn’t appreciate Kei’s greeting and so, she pushed against Tetsu face and started to whine noisily. “Dow! Dow!”

Flustered, Tetsu quickly placed the fussy child down gently and asked Yuki what was wrong. He glanced at Kei to see if he’ll know but the blonde refuses to look his way or Yuki’s. 

Yuki squirmed even more since she tried to bolt towards the motionless blonde.   
“W-want Keykey.” She cried out. “Key Key.” 

Kei stood, shoulders tensed. His body was telling him to move and comfort the small child but Tetsu words from earlier made him halt. Turmoil welled deep inside him and he felt himself cave. Instantly, he reached for the crying child and hugged her to his chest, muffling her whines and Impulsive, Kei knew it was impulsive but he couldn’t let Yuki cry out like she did moments ago.

Tetsu watches. The guilt consumed him. 

 

 

•

 

Results came in few days later and Yuki was sitting on the carpeted floor putting puzzles in there correct places. Humming away happily, she’ll show a piece to either adult and ask for help when needed. Currently, she was doing her favorite puzzle. The alphabet. Kei brought the medium size puzzle with 50 pieces and showed the little girl how’s it done. Yuki will also try to pronounce the alphabet. 

Tetsu fiddled with the envelope and Kei was watching Yuki closely, yet distantly. Sighing to himself, the lawyer finally opened the envelope and pulled the sheets of paper out. Kei stares in anticipation and hope. It was brief but Tetsu saw it before his husband concealed it with indifference.   
The letter started off it’s explanation of how the procedure went and if they would like to inquire in another paternity test. Tetsu skimmed through the first page and ignoring small details that weren’t important. As he read through the second and came to the third, in bold letters it’s said.

“Congratulations.”

Followed by, You’re the biological father to Naara Yuki. Tetsu hand trembled as the words bled into his mind. Kei gasped beside him and his excitement clearly showed at the results. But Tetsu couldn’t think, couldn’t see anything but wanting to escape from reality. 

He. Kuroo Tetsuro, husband to Kuroo Kei, have an entire apartment complex built from scratch and became home not only for these two, but home for many others. A responsibility they both took upon each other. An agreement of a life time. Both have amazing careers, both excelling and moving up the ranks in a fast pace... a child would only..

Yuki will put a strain on there lives if they took her in. She’ll be left out, bounced around from home to home because he or Kei cannot look after her because work hours were grueling and long, especially his since he needs to work on cases, meetings with clients and succeeding in court cases. Kei travels now and then. That’s even worse. So relying on others to care for Yuki while they work on there dream jobs. 

Everything will come tumbling down if Yuki-

“Yuki will need to be taken to a foster or orphanage home.” Tetsu firmly said as he stood from the couch. Kei eyes blew wide at his husband proclaims and his mouth hung open in disbelief. Tetsu chose to ignore his husband bewilderment and moved towards the kitchen. He heard Kei stand and follow close behind. Kei was upset. 

“You just found out Yuki is your daughter and you’re ready to pass her off to foster homes or orphanages.” Kei hissed harshly as he spun Tetsu around to face him. 

Shrugging, Tetsu felt his stomach flutter in nervous waves. He ignores it. 

“I told you from the beginning-

“I don’t care what you said then Tetsuro! I care about what you’re about to do now.” Kei rudely interrupted. He was upset. Very upset. “You about to destroy an innocent child-“

“For the- Kei no. We’re not keeping Yuki. She can go back to Mayu or go to a foster home.” This time Tetsu yelled.   
“We have too much already! We could practically lose our stability and possibly, possibly, our financials will plummet-“

Kei had enough.

“Our careers or yours Tetsuro.” Kei bluntly said. “Financials? What’s there to worry about if we earn more than enough.” Annoyed by Tetsuro outburst.   
“If you’re worried about who or how we’re going to take care of Yuki, I’m. more than willing to lesson my wor-

Again with the cutting off before someone can finish what they’re saying, but Tetsuro just had enough and is over this conversation entirely. His next words shouldn’t of been anything but words. No hidden agendas or ridicule.   
Simple. 

“So that’s it. You would choose Yuki over me? 7 years of being together, married for a year and you’re willing to give up the hard work you’ve done.. for a child that isn’t yours? A child that has little to no meaning to you!” Tetsu angrily said. His anger was getting the best of him and he needs to calm down before he says something that he’ll regret. But he couldn’t. His breathing came out in pants, frustration rolled in waves, his stance was aggressive and unapproachable. Blinded by his stupidity and anguish, Tetsu may have ended his relationship in his next speech.

“Almost a month! A month, we’ve had Yuki with us and you happily played mother dearly for the little tyke. Devoted all your attention. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you running after her on every whim.” Tetsu yelled this time causing Yuki to whimper on the carpeted floor. Kei initially went to comfort the child but froze from what Tetsu had said. Before he could say anything in his defense, Tetsuro next words cut him deeply and painfully.

“If I’m not mistaken. Your not a woman. You’re a man.”

“She has a biological father and a mother.”

“A mother who has the natural instinct to care and nurture. You do not have those qualities.”

“You need a woman to replace a mother. Not some hopeful man who thinks he can do better.”

The room grew silent, even Yuki’s whimpers seem to seize. No one could explain the animosity that Tetsu held. 

Kei stood still and rigid. His whole being seized, clammy and tight. Despair clouded the blonde vision and slowly his hands came to cover his face. His form hunched over slightly as if he were protecting himself. Kei worse insecurity just blew up in his face and he felt himself feel disgusted and gross. Tears hidden behind frail fingers and his husband stood and watched...

Tetsuro snapped out of his anger the moment Kei hunched into himself and covered his face. The one thing he swore to never do his bring up old insecurities, memories of how unstable there relationship was in there early days of dating surfaced. Tetsu felt nothing but dread. He went to apologize but suddenly pain shot up his spine as he felt a rather large thing jamming his foot and then teeth biting into his leg. 

Yuki had thrown her baby doll at Tetsurou left foot and bitten his leg. She quickly let go once she felt him move and she quickly scrambled off towards the tall blonde.

“Daddy! Daddy!” She wailed and again everyone stilled. Tetsu stared and Kei froze as he removed his hands from his face. Tears glistened down his cheeks. 

“Daddy.. daddy” 

Kei choked out a sob. This is not his child. This child belongs to Tetsuro. His husband made it loud and clear and he was at a loss. 

Yuki was wailing in her tears. Frightened. Kei looks at his husband, vision blurred and then back down at the little girl who clutches his legs calling him daddy when her actual father stood just a meter away. After what his husband has said.... Kei feels...he doesn’t know what to feel.

Sniffing, Kei crouches to Yuki level, shaky fingers gently pried her fingers away from his legs and then he wiped away her tears with his knuckles.   
Yuki started to hiccup and she too wiped Kei’s tears. “Teddy mean daddy.”  
Yuki said through hiccups. “Teddy ‘urt Daddy.” As Yuki says this while trying to damp The blondes tears with her sleeves, Kei had to suck in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. 

“Y-Yuki” stammered the blonde. A new wave of tears spilled from his sad honey eyes and he felt his heart clench like a vice. Tetsu heart sank at the display of affection and the bond these two created. “Teddy is daddy. Kei is Kei.”

If you were a witness and saw this scene before you, what would your initial thoughts be. A child crushed with disbelief? Or a family becoming broken from misguided words. For Tetsuro. It was neither of those. What he sees is destruction of a child’s worst nightmare. For a child who is almost two years old and still in the process of learning and seeing things. She came full circle once she understood the blondes meaning. Heartbreak and distrust clouded through her gold irises and then more tears welled and spilled. Tetsuro felt his own eyes well up. Not because Yuki belief of the blonde being her father, no. His tears are much more. 

Kei watches as Yuki face crumbled and his heart broke even more.   
“I’m sorry Yuki. I’m sorry”

Yuki did the one thing that any little toddler would do. She hugged her father figure by wrapping her small arms around the blondes neck and cried. Kei returned her hug and silently cried. 

She soon fell asleep from her crying and Kei laid her on the couch. He then looked over his shoulder. Tetsu stood close by. Regret and guilt. But for now, all Kei cares about is making sure Yuki is comfortable. 

Tetsu went approach the blonde but stopped himself. How can he. He just said something spiteful. What’s worse. He meant every word. He felt the blonde pass by him and spun around to see the blonde heading towards the front door. 

“Where are you going” he asked worriedly. “Stay. We need to talk.”

Kei ignored him and placed his coat and shoes on. He then proceeded by grabbing his set of keys and his satchel for work. After everything was ready, he opened the door. 

Tetsu felt the floor swallow him up as the blonde walked through and closed the door on him. The words faded as he left. 

“Leaving.”

 

•

 

After Kei left a few days ago, Tetsuro done nothing but wallow in misery. Yuki ignores him as much as possible, only to interact with him when she needs something or if she’s hungry. Today though, Yuki came up to her biological father with Kei’s flat cartoon dinosaur. Clutched to her chest and slightly above her chin as she hid every now and then. Yuki peeped a little to the left. Her gold cat like eyes curiously peered at her dad and then she giggled. She hid behind the Dino cushion and peeped over the top of it. “Boo!” Yuki giggles and she tippy toed over to Tetsuro. 

Tetsu vision blurred a little and he chuckled at Yuki for her childly comfort. 

“Boo” Tetsu repeated. Voice strained and slightly raspy. Yuki giggled again and repeated the actions, this time half of her face peered from the right. 

“ boo”

Chuckling, Tetsu bopped Yuki button nose and sadly smiled at the little girl. This is what Kei does with Yuki when she sad and upset. The blonde would grab the same cushion and play peek a boo until she starts giggling. Sometimes he would kiss her nose and clap loudly with an airy voice he’s never used and say.

“Now all the sad fairies have gone away”

At this given moment, Yuki was trying to imitate Kei actions for her father. Small wet lips pecked his nose and two loud claps echoed through the bedroom.   
Cooing happily, Yuki screamed out a Yay. Tetsu couldn’t help but laugh along with Yuki excitement as she happily babbled in her talk. Her speech has come a long way since she’s been living with them and also Kei’s help. Words are still a struggle for her but she can easily pick them up. Tetsu felt proud.....

 

Proud of what.

 

Shame engulfed him as he came to realise what transpired few days ago. Insulting his husband, if he still has a husband. Tetsu practically belittle him...   
he’s hurt the one person he swore to always love, cherish and protect. Lately, all he’s been doing is hurting the blonde because in his mind, Kei was being selfish, Kei wanted to raise the child. Kei had these ideals that everything will be fine. His conflicted mind set came to a conclusion and whatever was ready to be said, his mouth opened and sound just came out. Brutal and sharp. He held nothing back. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if Kei left him.  
Actually. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if Kei asks for a divorce. Just the thought of it makes him nervously sweat.

 

Yuki was fiddling with the ends of her dress and jumped when she heard the door bell go off. Eyes wide and full of excitement, she stood on up, wobbled a little until her chubby little legs adjusted and sprinted out of the room. Her loud voice screams out daddy daddy. 

Tetsuro followed quickly. He discovered last night that Yuki had a knack for climbing and unlocking doors. 

Scooping up the little girl into his arms and resting her on his hip, Tetsuro called out he’ll be there. The consistent bell noise seized after he snapped out a quick wait. Yuki squirmed in her father’s hold but kept still as best as she could. She was hoping to see blonde and back spectacles. But once that door swung open, her excitement came to a halt and she went rigid in her father hold. A little worried, Tetsuro glances from his daughter to greet the person who interrupted his depressing thoughts. 

As he did. Tetsuro has the urge to slam  
the door. His fingers twitched at the thought and he had to bite his tongue from telling absurdity at the man who stood before him. Next to him, was Koutarou. He didn’t need to know what’s going on, he has a fair idea. He wasn’t impressed.

“Tetsuro” said a deep monotone voice. The man who stood straight and tall. his frame Built appropriately for Middle aged men, slim and defined.

Tetsu held Yuki tighter against him as he stare at his father. “Father.”

Tetsuro father held his son stare, pointedly making it obvious. Especially when his son was holding a toddler that looks like him. Kuroo-san shoulders sagged. 

“can I come in.” 

Tetsuro swore his ears were playing tricks on him. “Why would I do that” he asked cryptically. “Why should I let you inside my home.”

Kuroo-san presented a brown Manila folder, stacked with papers. Tetsu didn’t even realize his father was holding it.

“Your husband filed for divorce.”

Tetsu eyes blew wide and he pulled Yuki tighter against him. Kei filed for divorce?   
If he was any lesser of a man, cowardly and skittish, he would’ve dropped Yuki instantly at the news. Instead he inhaled sharply, tears threatened to brim his eyes but he willed them back. His fingers trembled as he ran them through his dark messy locks and Yuki whimpered a little from being held to tight. Apologizing quietly to the girl, Tetsuro’s right hand, palmed facing upwards towards his father. His hand trembled. His face carefully blanked. He will not show weakness to his father. No. His father will not get a reaction out of him. 

“May I see the details, please.” Tetsu voice was small and quiet. Like the life has been sucked out of him. It might as well have. 

Kuroo-san didn’t hand over the folder. Just stood there expectantly to be welcomed into his sons home. He knew of the chances of his son allowing him in, not after what he’s done. Five years ago, five years of silence and not once has his only child come to him for aide, support, or even apologizing... his son has no reason to apologize for falling in love with a man and having a life that is considered shameful and disgusting in a society that sees couples as one of each. Kuroo-san felt shame after the incident. In all honesty, Kuroo-san hates himself. 

Koutarou sighed. He only came to see how his bro was doing and if Yuki was okay. He didn’t expect to see Tetsu father standing at the door. He didn’t expect to hear Tsukii asking for a divorce. 

“Let me take Yuki. You two need to talk.”  
Kou suggested and reached for the child. Tetsu moves his body on a angle forcing the pro player to a halt. 

Instead of handing the child over, Tetsu spin around with the girl and quietly said to come in. Kou fingers stressed through his silver locks and shrugged his shoulders to Kuroo-san. 

“Better come in before i decide to close the door on you”. Tetsu yelled from the hallway. Both men looked at each other and walked in.

This is going to be a long evening. 

 

 

•

 

Tetsu read through the paperwork with a unsettling stomach ache that fluttered nervously or sickening. He doesn’t know. He just wants to be sick. Kou was busy entertaining Yuki for the time being and his father was sitting across him at the kitchen table. 

Kuroo-san was amazed at the House his son and soon to be ex husband built. From what he’s gathered, the open kitchen and living room was amazing and very well decorated. Small detail accentuated the living room rather well. He was mostly amazed by the view the living area had. Truly breath taking.   
His attention was stolen away by the toddler who was happily playing with the pro player. He read the draft and the disclosure his son husband had asked for. To think they would have child... He was a grandfather.... this divorce unsettled him.

“Why is Kei asking for a divorce, Tetsuro.” Kuroo-san asked curiously.   
He took note how his son flinched at the question and the way his shoulders tensed. His friend stopped what he was doing with Yuki and listened in on the conversation .

“It doesn’t. It’s none of your concern.” Tetsu diverted and stood from his seat and made his way towards the kitchen sink. Kuroo-san stood up as well. 

“I need to know if I’m going to be representing him in court.”

The glass Tetsu held in his hand dropped with a clang and his posture seem to tense up. “W-what?”

Kuroo-san sighed and looked at the papers on the table. “Kei asked me to represent him.”

The familiarity that came out of his father mouth was annoying Tetsu greatly. As if his husband.... 

“Since when you and my husband been chummy.” Tetsuro questioned. “If I remember correctly. He didn’t want anything to do with you after the assault you laid onto him.”

Kuroo-san grimaced. He was reminded of this three weeks ago when the tall blonde came to him asking for his service. “I’ll ask again. Why is Kei asking for-

“Because your son here used the same words you used on Kei 6 years ago and now Keiji implemented for him to go for divorce.” Kou interrupted the father and son. “You really fucked up.”

Tetsu buries his face into his hands and Kuroo-san felt even more guilty. 

Kou stood up with Yuki resting on his hip. With small smile, Kou said something that will always stick with both Kuroo men. 

“We all go through up and downs and sometimes we can never come back from it.” Kou sincerely said. His toned change to seriousness and a glare marred his face. “You can either fight for Tsukii or you can let him go. It’s your choice. Just remember. Tsukii loved no one but you, always forgiven your wrong doings. No matter what you’ve done. Tsukii always came back to you.”

Love is a powerful emotion. It rivals with hate. You can always love someone and one day it can turn into hatred. It swells from inside you, little butterflies flying in your stomach causing your heart to beat rapidly. It was no secret when your body gets heated and flushes red. That emotion alone is what gives people hope and serenity. Same thing with hate. Your heart pounds, your body flushes and your gut flutters. 

As Tetsurou stood there openly staring at Yuki with his glassy eyes, he understood why Kei fell in love with Yuki. He understood why Kei loved him and came to hate his husband at the same time. Tetsu just wants his husband back. 

Kuroo-san watched the scene unfold. He was glad his son has friends like Bokuto. He was more grateful that his sons husband came to him the other day asking for help, knowing the bad blood between them. Kei only wanted his son, Tetsurou, a life of happiness and a future where he’ll be surrounded with his family and friends. He remembered what the blonde said to him that night when he barged through his office doors. 

“Trust is a foundation that is built from the ground up. It is often known as a standing ground when faced with difficulties and misguided revelations. How can we forgive if we can’t put faith into ourselves and let us move forward if we’re clouded and doubtful.”

Kuroo-San repeated the very words Tsukishima Kei said to him and now he’s using those words for his son. 

“Your husband done nothing but built a home with a man he loves. An addition, taken a roll that woman are known for. You my son, found a home, a family and a foundation that is cracked. How do you fix it? You fight for it and you make amends. Starting with that child.”

 

From this day forth, Tetsuro felt determined to do whatever it takes to win back Kei and learn to accept Yuki as his own. His father continued with his advice as he thought up a plan.

“Do not make the same mistakes I did with your mother. I let her go. I let her suffer on her own. I, I will always atone the burden of seeing your mother fight an illness on her own. Don’t be like me.” 

To this day. Tetsurou has never seen his father cry or guilty. But at this very moment, his father, a man who is world renowned. A Japanese man, a lawyer whose client base his one that many envy. Including himself. His father facade of being a straight faced, emotionally controlled and mentally restrained, crumbled as his most haunted guilt displayed itself. 

Kuroo-san stood facing his son like a man. Tall and proud. Accomplished. 

 

 

“Fight for love. Before it’s too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for for ready and I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 3- Broken. 
> 
> Apologies for grammar and any mistakes and my tardiness of updating. 
> 
> Chapter 4 is in the process of being written. 
> 
> Thank you again and I hope you ladies and gents enjoyed chapter 3.


	4. We fight for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. This chapter was a mission to finish! 
> 
> I hoped you all enjoyed reading the prequel of Estrange family life happenings- Dishonest.   
> This last chapter was a whirlwind of emotions and gosh It was fun to write. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who stayed and continued to read my fic. It means a lot! 
> 
> Here is the final chapter to dishonest.

Dishonest 4.

 

 

Tetsuro was dealing with negotiations when his phone went off in the middle of a meeting. The vibrations caused the table to echo the sounds and everyone who was seated around the mahogany table, staring openly at the little sleek black phone. Coughing, Tetsu stood from his seat after apologizing and excused himself from the meeting. Without looking at the caller I.D, he answered the phone as soon as he stepped outside the room.

 

“Hello. Kuroo Tetsuro speaking.”

 

“Tetsuro-kun-“

 

Tetsuro inwardly groaned as he heard the woman’s voice, it was Kei mother.

 

“Afternoon Noieme-san, I would love to chat but I’m currently in the middle of a meeting.” Tetsu said politely.

 

Kei mother tsked loudly on the receiver causing Tetsu eyebrow to twitch.

 

“I’m well aware. I’ve called you to arrange a meeting with you for dinner tonight. We’ve opened up a new restaurant in the main district of Tokyo. Opening night starts at 5pm. Bring my darling Yuki-chan will you.” Kei mother hung up after that and Tetsu cursed loudly.

 

He’s already up to his neck with problems and work, why not add mother in law to his list of shit he’s needs to sort out. Tetsu fisted a heap of dark raven hair and crouched to the floor. Golden eyes closed tightly behind tan lids. He can feel a headache coming on.

 

The lawyer sighed loudly and counted to ten inside his head then exhaling. A month gone by and he’s still hasn’t been in contact with Kei. Not a peep. Zero. zilch. Nada. Not even a glimpse of the blonde. It was taxing. Tetsu asked Kou and Keiji if they’ve heard or seen the blonde and both claimed they haven’t. Honestly, he knew Kou was honest to a fault but his husband Keiji can be downright deceptive at times and recently, the neurologist hasn’t been deceiving.

 

Tetsu stood up straight and pocketed his phone as he looked up towards the white ceiling. He misses Kei. Yūki does too. It pains him for what he’s done and has no way of figuring out of what to do. A little voice in his said disagrees.

 

‘The amount of times you fucked up. All of sudden you have no mojo.’

 

It was right. He’s managed to win Kei back every time. Realistically, his blonde lover shouldn’t of taken him back after his father fiasco or when they went through a break up.

 

Tetsu head lowered to his chest in shame. His father gave him advice and his best friend also did the same. Kenma called in as well to tell him the same thing his father did. He needs to make amends and fight for his relationship.

 

But first. He needs to sort this meeting before his mother in law comes after his head.

 

 

 

•

 

 

 

 

Now. There’s very little that can annoy Keiji. Little. Possibly a fraction or so. But when it involves his dear friend Kei. It’s a whole another story, for it is long and old and should stay in the past. Deep, very deep in the past and never to be brought up.

 

That was til Koutarou decided to dig it up and use it for blackmail and collateral.

 

“If you don’t want Kuroo knowing about how you and Tsukki dated back in high school. You’ll help me.”

 

Keiji had half a mind to knock his husband out and declare him insane and unfit for the duration of his volleyball career.

 

It is true that he and Kei dated for a bit in high school. But, they dated on strict boundaries...

 

Loose boundaries.

 

What they had was special and some what twisted. But it worked and they’ll deny how much they invested in one another. Trusted each other. Just thinking about it causes a small flutter in the pit of his stomach.

 

Keiji will do anything for Kei and he knows The blonde will do the same.

 

So for him to be blackmailed and used for a scapegoat between an almost a successful divorce, he was highly ticked off and Koutarou knew of this.

 

“Remind me again why.” Keiji deadpans.

 

Kou smiled warily and grinned with full teeth. “Because you love me.”

 

Keiji rolls his eyes and stared out the passenger window. Kou grimaced and refocus on the road ahead.

 

“Come on Keiji. We both know they’re made for each other-“

 

“Kou...” Keiji interrupted making his husband freeze. “I’m not letting Kei get hurt again.”

 

Kou watched as his husband eyes glass over and he swallowed noisily.

“I-I-“

 

Keiji shook his head causing his dark locks to sway from the motion and Kou closed his mouth and sadly looked at his husband. The neurologist tears threatened to spill as he choked.

 

“I promised Kei that he’ll never have to be ashamed of who he is and whom he’s with. I promised him that Kuroo will never be ashamed and never judge.”

 

Kou reaches out for Keiji but he refused causing the pro player to stand with his arms hanging Loosely beside him. Guilt welled up from inside.

 

“Kuroo made mistakes, love. Big ones and unforgivable moments. But he has a lot more to fight for now. We just need to help him.” Kou whispered.

 

Keiji didn’t have the heart to deny his claims and he bit his tongue from saying something unreasonable. Honestly his husband has nothing but a big heart and an open mind. Love is very meaningful for Koutarou. Family is even more. Instead of being stubborn and reluctant, Keiji allowed himself to give Kuroo one last chance. Just one.

 

Koutarou smiled reassuringly to his husband. “Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

•

 

 

 

Kei was flustered once he entered his mother new restaurant. He had a hard time leaving his office after pushing out five projects and handling contracts for upcoming constructions and architect designs. The blonde was equally annoyed with his newest client who openly flirted with him. Honestly, he would’ve handed over the contract and decline her business and carried on with other meetings. But his CEO clarified, she will do the company some good if we manage to impress her. So Kei sucked his pride in with gritted teeth and played the ever nice man he is.

 

His mother instantly spotted him and quickly came forth. Her blonde hair that is usually tied in a eloquent bun was pinned back from the sides, showing off her pearl studs. Her honey eyes squinted and smile tilted, Kei knew she was not happy with him. Flustered can be replaced with anxiety. Because once his mother came face to face with him, he felt ice cold dread from the woman.

 

“Mama sorry-“

 

“None of that. Come. We have guest arriving and you need a proper suit.” Noieme interrupted. Kei felt her pointed nails slightly dig into his forearms.

 

‘Ah, I better behave.’ Kei thought and sighed. He followed his mother to the kitchens, bowed his head to the chefs and waiters and then quickly picked up his pace when he saw his mother eye glare from the corner of her eye.

‘Definitely moody.’

 

Once behind closed doors of his mother office, Kei had his gears taken from him and shoved into the adjacent bathroom.

 

“Shower, shave, dress and out in twenty minutes son, Akiteru and his wife will be here by then.” With that said, Kei watched his mother spin around and walk out the office. Her beautiful white off shoulder mermaid lace with appliqués sequins, trailed behind her. Kei’s mother always been a beauty amongst her peers. Even more so amongst his own. some sneer at her presence. Kei cannot blame them.

 

Abiding his mother wishes, Kei quickly did as he was told.

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Kei found himself back in the kitchen while doing his black bow tie and making sure his hair is still slicked back. He decided to wear his contact lenses for the occasion. Technically speaking, he rather not interact with party guests as well as clients from his job. So having contact lenses will excuse him if he ever needs eye drops. After checking himself through stainless steel pots or pans and weaving through cooks and waiters, Kei smoothed out his suit one more time and breathed out slowly through his nose.

 

“Let’s get this over with” Kei muttered. Long legs strides across towards the exit of the kitchen doors and froze as he noticed the amount of people that attended tonight opening.

 

Guest and V.I.P were gathered in small groups, conversing of god knows what. Some stragglers were sitting quietly at there table, sipping on French wine his mother had a knack of making and perfecting. Kei honey eyes noted there were children amongst the adults. Some are which are well behaved, while the other lot of children were playing with utensils or dashing in and out of tables. The blonde only smiled as he thought of Yūki.

 

He missed her. Terribly so. Kei misses how Yuki would wake up and greet him with her most adorable smile and a soft peck to his cheek. Her dark locks will be in complete disarray and her pajamas all wrinkled while she cutely pouted at him. Kei misses the little girl with all her antics he’s managed to see. Drawings of wonders as she tries to explain what each drawing was or doing. Every little detail, Kei misses them. Yuki.

 

Kei heart stuttered and ached. God this past month was hard for the blonde. He forced his body to walk out the door, willed his mind to look straight and don’t look back. Most of all, Kei made his heart freeze as he pushed himself to leave and finally, after help from Keiji, pursued of getting a divorce. Even if it meant stomping on his pride and asking the one man he thought he’ll never face.

 

Kuroo Kuzen, age fifty five years old, prestige lawyer and owner of the worlds most renowned law firm, Kuroo law and justice. Kei thanked a waiter as he approached with a tray of champagne and he took a sip. He remembered when Kuroo-san shocked face upon seeing him and Keiji. Kuroo father was even more shocked to hear the news of his son having a child and marriage. Kei remembers how his father in law face crumbled into sadness after the request he was asked of.

 

‘You wish for me to go against my son. Why’ Kuroo-san distort voice echoed inside his mind. Kei only response was how Kuroo-san wished for his only child to marry a woman and have a family like a normal person.

 

‘Almost ten years. You finally get your wish.’ Kei muttered and left it at that.

 

Kei chest and stomach was aching. Reminiscing of events and missing a child that is not his, the architect eyes welled up as his heart whispered for the man he longed for. Kei ended up downing his flute and grabbing another two glasses. One way of pushing his heartfelt problems, drowning his sorrows. Even if he’s hearing things, the blonde continued his alcohol binge.

 

That was ruined when he heard the unmistakable voice.

 

“Daddy!”

 

Kei heart pounded loudly in his ears and he spun around to see a two year old Yuki standing a good meter away from him. She was dressed in a pastel pink knee length dress. White cotton stockings adorned her little legs with a pair of black flats with a small red bow. A beautiful handmade cardigan covered her pale shoulders and met her midriff. Kei’s eyes threatened to spill as he watched Yuki bounce on the ball of her feet and pointed at him.

 

“Dad, dad. Daddy!!”

It was then Kei realized who was standing next to her.

 

 

 

 

 

•

 

 

 

 

Tetsuro was running late and his phone been constantly ringing ever since he got off the phone with Kei mother. Additionally, Yuki miraculously has been well behaved as she sat quietly waiting for the hair stylist to finish up with her hair. The lady offered to do his but Tetsu decline immediately and explained it wasn’t necessary. Yuki was humming as the stylist finished pinning her hair up in a beautiful bun and a crown sat neatly in front.

 

Tetsu felt his heart swell at his beautiful daughter. He almost wished for Kei to see this little girl and how well presented she looked. Yuki faces her father and smiled shyly up at him.

 

“I pretty dad?” She asked.

 

Tetsu crouched to her level and let his eyes wonder over her. “Beautiful. Like a princess.”

 

Yuki smile grew and she clapped her hands together as an excitement squeal left her lips. “Dad pretty too.”

 

Tetsu chuckled and lifted the small child up and settled against his hip. Yuki legs dangled. “Why thank you. What do you say to the lady?”

 

Yuki eyes suddenly widened and she pushed against her dad to be put down. Facing the stylist who smiled in return watched as the two year old bowed politely. “Tank you Momo-kun”

 

“San,”

 

“Momo-san”

 

The hair stylist blushed from the praise and said her pleasures. Tetsuro paid for her service and escorted her to the front door. Yuki blinked as she watched the woman. A thought ran past her mind.

 

‘I don’t like her.’ Yuki thought and she puffed her cheeks out. ‘Daddy prettiest’.

 

Tetsuro came back to his daughter who was pouting and glaring after the woman and he chuckled. “I guess girls learn of jealousy from an early age.”

 

His eyes crinkled as he smiled at Yuki who soured even more. The quiet ding from the clock alerted both members of the House. Tetsuro looked at the time on his watch and cursed loudly.

 

“Come on Yūki, we better leave before we’re scolded for being tardy.”

 

Yūki humph and stomped her way to the door. Her father laughter followed.

 

 

 

~

 

 

They arrived in time at his mother in law opening and was impressed by the amount of people who came for the occasion. What he didn’t expect is to be greeted by the blonde French beauty who smiled mischievously. Tetsurō gulped and Yuki was amazed to see such an elegant and beautiful woman.

 

“Tetsuro darling, you’re finally here. Make yourself useful and get seated. Yuki my lovely princess.” Kei mother greeted after who quick and brute talk with the young man. “My, my, aren’t you a beauty.”

 

Yuki flushed red and bowed politely.

“T-ank y-ou.” She stuttered, still in awe with the woman .Noieme smiled beautifully at the child and Yuki blushing face dispersed after she saw a flash of blonde. “Daddy?” She whispered loudly causing the other two adults to perk.

 

Noieme smiled once more and sent her son a knowing look before bowing her head and waltzing away. Yūki dashes off to find said man and Tetsurō had to place his glass of wine on the table to go after her. He knew of the chances of Kei being here but hearing it and about to see his presence. It caused his whole being to thrum in excitement and a little apprehensive.

 

Yūki was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she pointed to a tall figure dressed in a all black suit, skuling back what looked like a reasonable amount of Champaign and wine.

 

“Dad, dad, look Daddy.” Yūki squealed.

 

From this moment onwards, Tetsurō will never forget the guilt and painful expression Kei sported on his beautiful, handsome face. Yuki was too excited to comprehend what was going on, let alone old enough to acknowledge how tense the room suddenly became.

 

Tetsuro stepped forward, Kei stepped back. Afraid. Yuki ignored all warnings that played across the room and charge after her suppose father. Once she was in arms length, she launched herself and clutched into Kei long legs.

 

“Daddy home, Daddy home.” She happily said as she skipped around the tall blonde man.

 

Kei was having a hard time figuring out of what to do let alone speak. He was to uptight and freaked out for he did not expect to come face to face with the man he desperately loves and loathes at the same time. Yūki was here as well, which snipped more strings off his aching heart. He knows he’s running away and avoiding the man he currently going through a divorce, but he will not deny how much it hurts to see the man again after a month being apart.

 

Kei felt his eyes to start tearing up and he knows Tetsuro can see it as well. Yuki was too excited and happy to see the man she came to call her father and possibly her first ever love. But Kei, Kei wanted to be anywhere but here as words from their last argument resurfaced like an old wound.

 

Tetsuro couldn’t stand seeing Kei ready to burst so he did something he’s been dying to do since his blonde lover left.

 

 

Kei felt strong muscled arms circled around him and then his head being tucked. The smell of freshly showered and what seemed like to be his strawberry scented shampoo. The architect choked back a sob and Kei heard Tetsuro breath in heavily and shaky.

 

So many unwanted emotions surfaced and many regrettable moments clashed upon the blonde and he’s sure the flute Champaign he’s been throwing back also had a hand in making him feel emotional. But he doesn’t care. He misses Tetsuro, he misses Yuki.

 

Kei misses being home where he shared and built with this man whose holding him tightly.

 

Tetsuro wanted to apologize, wanted Kei to know how much he loves and misses him, Tetsu knew it wasn’t the right time to do so and he has a plan set in motion to win the very man back. But right now. He needs to comfort the blonde before he could do anything else.

 

After a brief moment of holding onto one another, without words they separated. Tetsuro skimmed his thumbs under Kei’s eyes, his touched lingered for a bit and he withdrew his hold and stepped back. Yuki was still clutching on to Kei legs and was talking away as if her father’s weren’t having a moment.

Tetsuro smiled as he watched Kei crouch to the child’s height and gave his full attention.

 

This right here, this is what Tetsuro wants and needs. He needs his husband back.

 

Kei was listening with full ears, not once did he sway or ignore Yuki talk, even if most of her words were babble. Kei listened. The moment he shared with Tetsu, his heart was in his throat especially when he heard the older male start talking.

 

“Tomorrow. I’ll sign the papers.” Tetsuro said quietly and full of hidden meaning which caused Kei to properly stand and look at him. “Before I hand them over. I need you to meet me somewhere. The place where we reunited. Can you do that for me?.”

 

Wanting to question his husband motive but his gut told him to go with it, so he nodded his head. Hearing Tetsuro voice was making him feel emotional again and he can’t trust himself to speak.

 

Tetsuro smiled half heartedly and quickly kissed the corner of the blondes lips. He lingered there as he savored the moment. Kei breath hitches again and his lips started to trembled against Tetsuro.

 

Tetsuro has to force himself away before he did something that’ll cause more problems then solving them. After one brief smile and another promise to ensure Kei won’t stand him up, the prestige lawyer lifted his daughter and placed her on his hip.

 

“Tomorrow?.” Tetsu asked again. Kei bobbed his head quickly and kissed Yuki cheek and said a quiet goodnight.

 

Tetsu left shortly after with plans to set and he needs help. A lot of it.

 

Kei watched the man he loves and the girl who captured his heart, walk away without a second glance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

Early afternoon, Kei was seen standing at a cafe where he and Tetsuro reunited after almost two years from high school and national volleyball. A sense of déjà vu dropped on him like a sack of potatoes making Kei feel nervous as memories of there time here flashed before his eyes.

 

Kei remembered coming here one afternoon after getting off the bullet train. It was the first cafe he spotted and also the first time he tasted strawberry shortcake tasting better than his own mothers cake. Believe him when he told his mama how delicious and rivaled her own. She came down from Miyagi to try the cake herself and then demanded the baker how she made the cake.

 

Kei smiled fondly and walked inside the cafe. Upon entering, he noticed how empty it was and only a barista was standing behind the counter. The teenage girl smiled happily and waved him forward. Skeptical, Kei came forth and was surprised to see a white box being pushed to him. A post it note sat on top and read.

 

“I saw you seated by the window and I froze as you happily ate the cake. The look of easiness, relaxation and love shined bright in your eyes. I was captivated. I was afraid. Mostly I was nervous when I approached. It was then my heart was nothing but continuous heart beats thumping rapidly against my rib cage as old feelings surfaced.

I never told you this and I should’ve but at the time I was too afraid. Tsukishima Kei. During our time in high school and my last year, I’d developed feelings for you. But my fathers twisted hatred towards same gender couples overwrite my growing need to compensate and express my true desires and I buried them. I regretted it. Still do.

 

Next destination is where I took you on our first date. Bring the cake”

 

Kei eyes watered as he thanked the girl and left the cafe with the cake. His destination wasn’t far and probably his favourite place to be. As Kei turned down an alley something caught his eye at the entrance and stopped. There placed at eye level was a picture of himself and Tetsuro. It was there first date at the park having a picnic. Both with bright smiles and love showing. Kei grabs the photo and carefully puts it inside his coat.

 

Eventually he reaches the park with four extra photos and another note. Again, the park was empty like the cafe and there was a blanket, picnic basket with one single rose laying on top. As the tall blonde reaches the set up, he carefully places the cake down and opens the basket. At the very bottom was an envelope with his name on it. Naturally he opened it and read the contents.

 

 

“Our first date wasn’t going as planned but by some miracle and help from our favorite owl. I managed to come up with an alternative.-“

 

Kei raises his eyebrow at this. This was news to him as well and continued reading.

 

“I was a nervous wreck and praying to god know who was listening but I managed. The smile you showed that evening was worth every gut wrenching anxiety I was feeling. Just thinking about it gives me butterflies. Do you get them? Butterflies or uneasiness in the pit of your stomach? I do. I still do.”

 

If Dinosaurs were your first love and I was second. Where did we go to confess. Bring the basket and photos.

 

Kei swallowed. His throat constricted. He knows Tetsu promised he’ll give Him the divorce, but for some reason. It seemshis soon to be ex husband is fighting. And Kei doesn’t know how to feel about this.

 

With everything gathered and placed carefully inside the picnic basket, Kei set off to his next destination with fluttering nerves. On his way, he saw little signs and random photos of him and Tetsuro. Memories played like a film as he reminisces each moment. Every photo held meaning, every meaning had a fond moment and Kei was starting to feel overwhelmed as he reached the Tokyo Disney land.

 

Kei walked past various of people and quietly made his way to the entrance. Before he could, he stopped midway and stared at recognizable bed hair from a distance. His heart started beating a mile and knots formed in his stomach causing him to have butterflies. How ironic.

 

Tetsuro was standing in the middle of the opening area of Disney land fiddling with a few items in his hand and by the looks of it, Kei could see he was chewing on his lower lip. Gold eyes were searching the crowd every now and then and the blonde remembered back when Tetsu brought him here.

 

A girl came by and smiled up at him. She was wearing the theme park uniform and handed him a faced down photograph. “Flip it.” She said and so, Kei did exactly that.

 

Once the picture was facing the correct way, Kei sobbed. Staring back at him was a picture of the two in their respected high school national volleyball uniforms. Sweaty and proud. Both of them spotted tired expressions but Kei saw how desperate his teenage self wanted to express his true feelings. As the blonde fingered the photograph he almost missed the small writing that was there.

 

“I wished I confessed to you when Karasuno won against Nekoma.”

 

Again. Tears welled up and he felt another tap against his shoulder. Turning to his left, a teenage boy came to him with another photo and this time it was facing up. The boy passed him a note as well. “Take your time.” He said. Kei took a deep breath and swiped away his tears.

 

Looking back at him was another photo but this time it was of himself standing in between an archway leading towards the botanic gardens. It was night and Kei heart fluttered even more, tears continued to well and drip. Fire flies was surrounding him as if in greeting and a message written in bold.

 

“brightest light of my life.”

 

Kei body trembled. This wasn’t fair as more random workers came to him and handed over photos of memories that transpired over the years. It wasn’t fair at all and Kei doesn’t think he can go through with the divorce.

 

Kei didn’t notice he was walking as he was seeing these pictures and messages. He was too in thrall. But. His body stood still once the last photo was handed to him and the hand that he saw was oh so familiar, his breath left him as his eyes shot up and met with tears golden eyes.

 

Tetsuro stood there. His stomach in his throat and his heart rapidly palpitate as he stared into honey brown. “Read carefully.” He muttered. His voice was to croaky and his nerves were sky rocketing and Kei had to force himself to look away.

 

Tetsuro watches as his husband hands trembled and then he heard the choked sobs he’s holding back. Tetsu felt his heart clench painfully knowing he was the cause, but he needs Kei to know how much he loves him, how far he’ll go to fight forthe blonde. Tetsuro needs Kei to understand that he’ll do whatever it takes.

 

Kei looked back at Tetsuro with his tears trailing down his face, the picnic basket is now dropped to the ground along withthe many photos he’s been given. Besides the one he’s been holding with words saying.

 

“I signed the divorce. But I’m willing to start anew chapter. But this time~”

 

Tetsuro was now kneeling before the blonde. He presented Kei another ring box and opened it for him to see.

 

“I took a piece away from you, only to have more pieces being burnt. And I cannot forgive myself. I don’t think I will. This last month has been a whirlwind of emotional and hardships. A lesson. But. It was a lesson well learned. I took you for granted. I said harsh words. Again, I will not forgive myself.So. Tsukishima Kei, I married you as Kuroo Kei. But I’m proposing to you as more meaningful then any other. I signed the divorce Papers. But I’m asking you again. Marry me and let me take the name of a man who went beyond and did the impossible. Let me marry the man who forced me to open my eyes. Let me b-bare your name.”

 

Kei had now covered his face and slightly hunched over as he listened to Tetsuro speech. His glasses are pushed up so his fingers covered his eyes. Tetsuro heard quiet sobs behind those pale hands and he was shaking and crying himself.

 

“You’re an idiot.” Kei cried. “A stupid idiot.”

 

Tetsuro could only nod and stand, now in front of Kei and carefully, Tetsuro pried his- hopefully fiancé, fingers. Wiping away the blondes tears with his free hand, Tetsuro showed Kei the ring he brought.

 

“Don’t answer til you’re ready. Don’t forgive me until you are certain I am worthy enough. Take your time please.”

 

Kei just clasped his hands on Tetsuro face and brought him closer. Soft lips against chapped. Pressed tightly together as Kei feelings were being pressed into that single kiss. Tetsuro had to quickly grab ahold of Kei waist to balance himself and kissed the man he loved back.

 

Pulling back from the kiss, Kei leaves his forehead against Tetsuro. His eyes searched golden irises. Tetsu stared back with the same amount of emotion as Kei and he smiled for him. Kei returned the smile with his own shaky one and buried his face into Tetsu chest. Muffled words were barely heard and Tetsu had to strain to listen.

 

“I would rather bare the name of a man who returned and fought for me. S-so l-let m-me~”

 

Kei didn’t finish his sentence as Tetsu just tightened his arms around him and continuously chanted yes over and over again.

 

 

From a distant away, a group of family and friends stood afar to watch a moment that meant a lot to each person. For the most part, Yūki was able to witness love that was beyond. She saw her dad and daddy forgive and love each other.Yuki learned a lot from seeing the pair. She was happy that her daddy was finally coming home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~Epilogue~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kei was done sorting out the family photo album. Yuki sat next to him on his right and Aki was snuggled up against his side on the left. Both listened carefully as he told them of a love story that went through hardships and fought for each other.

 

Yuki, who is now eight years old, was listening with her full attention. She was angry at first, because her silly father did mean things to her daddy. But when she heard the ending, she could only wished for a happy ending of her own.

 

Aki, was the adopted son. He came to them a few weeks after Tetsuro birthday. He was three years old. Short dark chocolate brown hair and deep amber eyes, his little mind was in awe from the story telling his lovely father told. He was glad that he had two people who loved him enough and cherished him as equally as there own daughter. Aki was just a happy toddler.

 

Kei could only smile as he watched his children who now had a hold of the album and both staring at younger versions of their parents. Especially Yuki. She commented how handsome her father was and how beautiful he looked. Aki gurgled for abit and pointed to one particular photo of all four.

 

“Daddy is mama?” Aki asked innocently and Yūki eyes widened. Kei froze and looked at his son weirdly. Before he could answer he saw tan arms scooping up Aki followed by aeroplane noises.

 

Tetsuro smiled widely at his son and lifted his three year old son in the air.

 

“Daddy is Daddy.” Tetsuro firmly said. Yuki was ready to protest but Tetsu just chuckled and settled his son on his hip. He then looked at Kei with love and adoration in his eyes. Kei blushes momentarily and hides his smile.

 

Tetsu then turns to his children.

 

 

 

 

“Daddy also is a mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it everyone. Final chapter! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading.  
> I apologize for how late it's being good posted but I wanted to do something before New Years!! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Also, I’ll be finishing up the KRTSKFLUFF week parts. I also apologize for how late those series. In my defence. I’ve been working xD. No lies. Who works on Christmas right. 
> 
> Anyway, further ado. Thank you and I’ll see you guys for an upcoming project I’ve been working on. 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone whose been following estrange life happenings and also to the new readers. Dishonest will be a multichapter as it gives you readers an open view of the beginning of how little Yuki-chan came into the picture and how our dear Kei handles the situation maturely and possibly selfishly. If you read Missing you in part 4 and took note of Koutarou and Tetsuro conversation, these chapters will further explain the meaning behind it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading this weeks part 5and if you did. Leave some loving and don’t be scared to comment. Your guys kudos fuels me but your guys comments is a bonus!


End file.
